Supernatural Characters x OCs: Drabbles
by Fire Wolf Queen
Summary: Like the lemon suggestions for the supernatural characters. Not many in this one either. Got a request just drop me an OC and a supernatural character. I'll write it out and post it.


Yuki wandered around the bunker in search of her sister, Akira. She pouted when she couldn't find her and headed toward Bobby's office. "Bobby! Are Sam, Dean, and Akira on another case again?"

Bobby jumped at the sudden loud call and sighed when Yuki dropped into the seat across from him. "Yes, Yuki. Another case came up late last night. They'll be gone for a few days since the case is in another state."

Yuki pouted and huffed, crossing her arms tightly. "That's no fun what-so-ever. Akira promised to watch Disney movies all day with me."

Bobby sighed heavily, knowing he would be dragged along to watch the movies after she finished ranting, and tried to continue to work as Yuki continued to rant on. Both of them jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of Castiel as he looked around. "I was told to go to the bunker by Akira but I don't know why though. Do you know why Yuki?"

Yuki grinned widely and quickly tackled into the confused angel, hugging him tightly. Cas smiled slightly and hugged her back loosely. "Yeah. Since Akira is on a case with the guys and can't watch movies with me, she's getting you to watch them with me. So let's go watch some movies."

Cas smiled and she pulled him back to the living room before pushing him to sit down on the couch. "Stay there. I'm going to go get some popcorn and drinks."

Cas nodded and watched Yuki walk around, setting things up to watch the movies. Yuki plopped down beside him and happily snuggled into Cas's side before pressing play. Cas hugged her closer and rested his head against hers. She smiled slightly and snuggled closer to him.

~~~A few movies later~~~

"Everybody wants to be a cat." Yuki sang quietly along to the song playing on the movie. She smiled widely and swayed from side to side. Cas made a face at the wording.

"Why does everyone want to be a cat? Cats are animals." Cas stated. Yuki rolled her eyes and elbowed his side.

"It's cause cats can do what they want. Cats can be lazy and sleep all day. I think it'd be cool to be a cat actually." Yuki told him. He nodded and settled back down into the couch again. She hummed happily and nuzzled back into his side. They continued to watch the rest of the movie and Yuki sighed when she felt him shift again.

"Why is that man afraid to get his stuff back. It's just two dogs. They aren't as fearsome as hell hounds." Cas said.

"Cas if you don't shut up and just watch the movie with me, I will make you shut up." Yuki threatened lightly. Cas blinked down at her and she stared back up at him completely serious. When she didn't hear anything from him, she settled back down into her spot.

"I don't see how you can harm me. You do not fight as much as Akira, Sam, or Dean-." Cas stopped short as Yuki pressed her lips to his to shut him up. She slowly pulled away and hummed softly as he blinked at her, wide eyed.

"Who ever said I was going to hurt you. You know that's not my style." Yuki mumbled softly. Cas watched her pull back fully and suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist tight, pulling her close again. She hummed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer again and kissed her. She hummed softly and happily kissed him back.

"If that's my punishment then I think I'll keep talking during the movie." Cas mumbled. Yuki hummed softly and shifted to straddle his waist. He pulled her closer and swung his legs over the side of the couch before standing up and headed toward her bedroom.

"Glad you figured out my plan now before we continued." Yuki mumbled, tightening her hold around his neck.

"It was fairly simple plan actually." Cas mumbled back. He set her down on the bed and shut and locked the door behind them.

~~~Extended Ending~~~

"Yuki! We're home!" Akira yelled out once she, Sam, and Dean walked through the door to the entrance of the bunker. "We finished early and got home as fast as we could. Are you still up for the movie marathon? Yuki?"

Akira looked around a little worried that her friend hasn't tackled into her after she said something. She headed toward the living room and heard the menu music for the Aristocats. Akira looked around and didn't see Yuki or Cas there.

"Still can't find her, Akira?" She heard Sam ask from the other room. She followed the trail of dropped popcorn.

"Yeah, but I think I found them though." Akira called back. Sam stopped beside her and raised an eyebrow at her statement. She pointed at the trail of popcorn then at Yuki's bedroom door.

"Well okay then. I vote to leaving them alone. Agreed?" Sam stated. Akira nodded quickly and headed into the kitchen to eat.


End file.
